Panic At The Disco
by Hayaka
Summary: Newt finit par céder sous l'insistance de Thomas, et l'accompagne enfin à sa fête. Seulement, Thomas n'avait pas jugé bon de le prévenir que celle-ci se passait dans un bar gay... -Newtmas fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

\- Tommy?

\- Oui ?

Thomas se retourna vers Newt et planta son regard innocent dans le sien.

\- hum… c'est…

Le regard du brun devint plus insistant et le blondinet senti ses joues tourner au rouge, et il détourna ses yeux de ceux beaucoup trop troublants du brun.

\- c'est…

Les mots de Newt se bloquaient dans sa gorge, et son esprit commençait a s'embrouiller. Rassemblant son courage, il parvint enfin a prononcer une phrase cohérente, non sans cacher la panique dans sa voix :

\- un **bar gay**?!

* * *

Newt était accoudé au bar, une bière à la main, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs absolument pas touché, et observait la piste de danse ou se déhanchait Thomas. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la boite, et foudroyait du regard tous ceux qui tentait de s'approcher de lui avec un éclat pervers dans les yeux et beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang.

Le blondinet poussa le plus long soupir de toute sa vie en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Non, mais, vraiment qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ? Tout ça parce que ce tocard de Thomas avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne à sa fête, et avait cru bon de ne pas le prévenir qu'il s'agissait d'un bar gay, et lorsque Newt avait taper sa petite crise de panique, tout ce qu'il avait trouver à dire fut :

'' t'inquiète, je connaît le barman, c'est un club super sympa ! ''

Super sympa, qu'il disait… et le voila tout seul au bar, tandis que Thomas dansait **beaucoup** trop proche de ce mec **beaucoup** trop bourré.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que le barman en question soit Minho, son meilleur ami. Et le sarcasme de l'asiatique qui était au départ ce qui les avait rapprochés, devint soudainement insupportable pour Newt qui tentait de ne pas prêter attention aux remarques désobligeantes et manquant cruellement de subtilité du garçon qui était en train de devenir son pire ennemi.

\- Si tu en as déjà marre, alors imagine ce que ça fait quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux...

La voix féminine qui s'éleva derrière lui fit sursauter Newt qui se retourna avant d'afficher un regard blasé.

Teresa explosa de rire avant de lancer dans un sourire :

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Newtie !

Génial. Comme si Minho ne suffisait pas, il fallait que Teresa soit la aussi. Et elle savait **très bien** qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle _Newtie_.

\- je vous dét-

Newt se tut et déglutit bruyamment, tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis suivait son regard pour comprendre sa réaction étrange, et un énorme sourire s'étala sur leurs visages quand il virent Thomas quitter la piste ( et ce mec extrêmement collant de tout a l'heure ) et se diriger vers Newt avec un sourire étincelant.

Les deux idiots se plongèrent dans une discussion faussement passionnante, faisant croire au brun que Newt était seul.

Newt se tendit à l'approche de Thomas, et son cœur se mit a battre plus vite.

\- Hey ! Lança le brun. Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tu sais ce que veux dire faire la fête, n'est ce pas, _Newtie_ ?

 _Newtie_ ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la main de Thomas se refermer sur son poignet, et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse ou la musique se faisait assourdissante.

Bonne chose qu'il y avait autant de jeux de lumière, ou Thomas aurait pu voir les joues de Newt devenir écarlates.

Ses yeux chocolats se baladant tranquillement sur le corps de l'autre, il afficha un grand sourire quand la chanson ''cayendo'' de deorro se lança.

Il posa les mains sur les hanches du blond et commença a se laisser porter par le musique, ce dernier lui lançant un regard abasourdi.

\- Alors quoi, tu sais pas danser ? Lui cria Thomas par dessus la musique.

Le regard de Newt eu une étincelle de défi et Thomas put lire dans ses yeux : tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

Sans détacher leurs regards une seule seconde, le blond commença à bouger avec un sourire espiègle mais incroyablement sexy, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Thomas.

Ils dansèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants, avant que le blondinet ne s'éloigne brusquement de son partenaire, puis laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant la frustration se peindre sur son visage. Le blond se retourna, et après une attente qui paru interminable pour Thomas, il se colla brutalement au corps de ce dernier et se lâcha totalement, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique.

Un long frisson, qui n'échappa pas à Newt, parcouru le corps de Thomas. Il mit une seconde pour se remettre de ce soudain changement de comportement du blondinet, mais il afficha rapidement une moue satisfaite.

Les mains du brun se baladèrent sur le corps de son aîné, avant de se fixer définitivement sur sa taille, afin de le maintenir au plus près de lui. Son souffle chaud caressait sa nuque, les cheveux dorés du blond lui chatouillaient le nez.

Newt se mis a onduler du bassin, ses yeux mi-clos, il passa une main par dessus son épaule qui se fixa sur la nuque de Thomas, qui du se mordre les lèvres afin de rester calme.

La musique se calma d'un seul coup, et Thomas se rendit compte que l'attention de la boite entière était portée sur eux, mais il se rendit surtout compte que Newt n'en avait plus rien à faire.

La suite, Thomas ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée. Un mouvement de bassin de trop de la part de Newt, un soupir de trop, un regard.

La main du brun se posa sur sa joue, lui fit légèrement tourner la tête, et lorsque Newt entrouvrit la bouche, les lèvres de Thomas se posèrent sur les siennes, tout en le retournant pour le plaquer contre son torse.

Newt répondit et approfondit le baiser, sursautant lorsque le brun glissa une main dans une de ses poches arrières. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux chocolats, inclinant la tête, et entrouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de son partenaire.

À ce moment, la musique repartit aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était calmée, les petits curieux de la boite retournèrent à leurs occupations, il n'y avait plus _qu'eux_.

Les yeux ambrés rencontrèrent ceux plus sombres de Thomas, tandis que la deuxième main de ce dernier se glissait sous son t-shirt, sans pour autant rompre le baiser.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin, à regret, mais à bout de souffle. Les yeux de Thomas étaient brouillés par le désir, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Newt passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard provocateur.

\- Hum. Tu as peut être raison, Tommy. Je vais te laisser, puisque je ne sais pas danser.

Newt se retourna comme pour quitter la piste, mais Thomas l'attrapa par taille, le ramenant près de lui, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme pour ne plus se quitter.

À l'autre bout de la boite, du côté du bar, Minho ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à la boisson qu'il servait à Teresa, qui débordait depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Ils avaient tout deux les yeux rivés sur le jeune couple, au milieu de la piste de danse, en train de se rouler la pelle du siècle.

D'un geste lent, Teresa sortit son portable, et pris une photo sans même détourner le regard, tandis que Minho s'éventait de la main :

\- Il fait chaud non ?

\- Et il avait même pas bu… murmura la jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Newt...

Aucune réponse.

\- Newt.

La voix de Thomas se fit un peu plus insistante, mais toujours aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

\- Newt !  
\- Quoi ?!

Le blondinet finit par relever la tête sous le ton autoritaire de Thomas, se détournant de ce qui l'occupait tant.

Il afficha un moue déçue, et fixa Thomas d'un regard interrogateur et vexé.  
Ce-dernier était plaqué contre le mur, les mains de Newt de chaque côté de sa tête : il ne comptait pas le laisser partir.

\- Newt... tu as trop bu, je pense pas que ce soit le lieu ou le moment de...  
\- Hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, tocard ? articula Newt, sa langue engourdie par l'alcool et les baisers.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire, et encore moins en grande quantité. Seulement, quand il avait commencer à rouler des pelles à un mec ( certes très mignon, et sur qui il avait un crush depuis quelques temps déjà ) en plein milieu d'une piste de danse, entouré de dizaines de personnes, il avait senti le besoin de noyer tous ses principes dans l'alcool. Au moins, en cas de regrets, il pourrait mettre tout ça sur le compte d'être bourré...  
Mais ce soir là, Newt avait vraiment **beaucoup** bu. En même temps, en suivant sa logique, le décompte montait assez rapidement :

1 verre : juste assez pour rester sur la piste avec Thomas.  
2 verres : juste assez pour se rendre compte qu'il n'allait **pas** le regretter.  
3 verres : juste assez pour ne plus se décoller de ce dernier une seule seconde...

Il était donc complètement saoul, occupé à déshabiller Thomas... qui en temps normal ne serrait par contre, cela dit.  
Seulement, l'endroit était en effet mal choisit : ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir de leur hôtel, collés l'un à l'autre... la suite était sans doute inutile à préciser. _Leur_ _hôtel_ , car la chambre de Thomas se trouvait à deux portes d'eux ( mais à cause d'un certain blondinet il avait quelques difficultés à l'atteindre), et parce que Newt... _travaillait_ ici.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Newt avait été engagé à l'hôtel _Le Labyrinthe,_ et d'ordinaire, il avait pour habitude de se disputer les clients qui lui plaisait avec Minho ( barman et meilleur ami ). Mais quand Thomas était arrivé, Newt avait été très clair : pas touche. De toutes manières, Minho avait été bien obligé d'abandonner en voyant la manière dont le beau brun regardait Newt...

Bien evidemment, cela va s'en dire que si Newt se faisait choper complètement saoul en train de déshabiller un des clients de l'hôtel, _dans cet hôtel_ même, il avait de quoi s'en faire pour son job... ( en fois sobre bien sûr )

 _BAM !_

Ouch... Si vous vous demandez, ceci était le bruit qu'a fait le dos de Thomas en se faisant violemment plaquer contre le mur...

 _tap tap tap_

Tiens ? ça, ce n'était ni Newt ni Thomas...

 _tap tap tap_

Cette fois... Thomas l'avait bel et bien entendu

 _tap tap tap_

Et à cette heure ci, un pas si déterminé n'était certainement pas un client de l'hôtel.

Alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Thomas repoussa Newt avec force avant de prendre un air détaché. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de protester, que déjà son boss surgissait dans le couloir, scrutant les deux jeunes hommes d'une mine suspicieuse.

Thomas avait réagi à temps, mais il ne répondait pas des actes de son partenaire : il s'attendait à différentes réactions, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Newt... à savoir :

\- continuer ce qu'il faisait  
\- commencer à raconter des conneries  
\- tabasser son boss en criant : " mauvais timing, Alby ! "  
\- continuer ce qu'il faisait... mais avec son boss ( Minho avait confié à Thomas qu'ils avaient déjà eu une aventure auparavant... )

Il se tourna donc lentement, **très** lentement vers Newt, et, s'attendant au pire, il posa enfin les yeux sur lui.  
Le résultat fut plus que surprenant.

Newt se tenait droit, les pieds rentrés vers l'intérieur, les mains jointes, et l'air le plus innocent du monde trônant sur son visage. Ses grands yeux écarquillés, plein d'étoiles, fixaient Alby l'air de dire : " Ouiiii ? Moi ? Je suis gentil, regarde ! "

Alby ne sembla cependant pas y prêter attention, et il chuchota ( en se retenant de crier bien sur ) :  
" qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang ? Tu fais un vacarme pas possible ! "

Aucune réponse de la part de Newt, qui continuait à fixer son boss avec sa petite moue adorable et beaucoup trop sage... Plus les questions d'Alby se multipliaient, plus le visage de Newt se transformer afin de donner l'expression la plus innocente possible.  
Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, Alby écarquilla soudain les yeux, comme s'il venait de faire une découverte incroyable.  
Et cette fois, il cria vraiment :

" Tu es saoul ?! "

Newt grogna et quitta aussitôt son air faussement sage, boudant comme un gamin.

" Mais c'est lui qui..!  
\- N'essaie pas de te chercher des excuses ! Viens avec moi, maintenant !  
\- Mais heu !  
\- Tout se suite ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois, en plus ! Oh, et, je suis désolé pour son comportement, Mr. Stilinski.  
\- Hum... Ce n'est rien..."

Alby tourna les talons, entrainant à sa suite un Newt grommelant en le tenant par le col.

Aussitôt les deux garçons disparus, Thomas se rua dans sa chambre, puis dans les toilettes.  
Bordel, Alby avait vraiment mal choisi son moment... Cela dit, ça aurait pu être pire : au moins, Thomas n'avait pas encore répondu aux avances du blondinet...

Il avait donc un _petit problème_ ( que nous ne citerons pas ) à régler, maintenant...


End file.
